


Helluva Ink Demon

by RL800



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RL800/pseuds/RL800
Summary: Melani Daimonas worked for a man named Joey Drew. He killed her. Only 1 person knows it was Joey who did it. Sammy Lawrence.When Mel woke up she was in Hell. Maybe because she helped bring a cartoon demon to life. When Mel realized she dead she just went with it.That all happened in 1934.Now in Hell she became a powerful demoness. Maybe even more powerful than Lucifer himself."Well if I'm in Hell I better make it worth my while." -Mel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Betty Boop

**Bold: Deep voice devil** Underlined: Normal devils _Italicized: Mel_

I woke up with a grin on my face. I could tell that today was gonna be a good day! I grabbed my microphone staff(idk what it's called it's like Alastor's mic), got ready and headed to work.

Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I am [Melani Daimonas](https://a.wattpad.com/cover/223885862-256-k697964.jpg), but my friends call me Mel. I am an ink demon. You see I worked for a man named Joey Drew and I helped him bring his cartoon demon to life. 

~flashback~

I had always wanted to be an animator since I was a kid and here I am at Joey Drew Studios! It's been a few months since I started working here and I already have a friend. Sammy Lawrence. We both love helping each other we are like brother and sister. Then there's my boss, Joey Drew, he's well a strange character. But my trust in him lead me to my death. Mr. Drew had asked me to stay behind and help him with something that no one could know of. I agreed since he chose to put his trust in me! I couldn't believe what he asked me to help him with. Bring Bendy to life? I didn't want to be fired so I agreed to help. Weeks later we had done it! Bendy was alive, but very clingy to me. And I guess that made Mr. Drew angry. He killed me by drowning me in ink while Bendy watched the whole thing.

~flashback ends~

I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts of my life. Mr. Drew killed me yes, but I am one of the most powerful demons in Hell now! I hum happily once I get to the studio. Katie and Tom had just finished so it was my time to shine. "Hey Tom and Katie! You gonna watch my performance?" They nod. They have never actually seen me perform. So I had something special up my non existent sleeve! 

I stand there in front of the camera waiting for my cue.

"And we are live!"

I grin at the camera. "Well folks looks like you are in for a treat! Today's entertainment shall be a bit different! Instead of my usual tricks, I am going to sing a song for you all!~" I point my mic at the ground making a piano and some small inky devils appear holding instruments. "Now I hope you all enjoy!~" A spotlight appears on me and some of my inky devils.

_Alright gentledemons_   
_I want you to repeat after me  
Just how I do it  
Ready?_

_Ra-da da da dada dada da da_  
 _Your turn!_ _  
La-da da da dada dada da da _ _  
Very good!  
La-da da dada da ah  
Go ahead now!  
La-da da dada da dum  
Good golly!  
La-da dada da da ah  
Bring it around now!  
La-da da da dada dada da ah  
Ladies!_ _  
La-da da da dada dada da ah _ _  
Good golly!_ _  
La da da dada da ah  
La da da dada da ah_  
 _La-da da dada da ahhh_ _  
Yeah!  
Ladies and gentledemons  
May I present to you  
My gloves on keys!_

My gloves fly off my handsand start playing the piano.

 _Aw yeah!_  
 _Oh ohhh Oh ohhh Oh ohhh_  
 _Ohhh  
Bring the beat back!_ _  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
Aw aww aw aww aw aww_ _**  
Let you see my Betty Boop** _  
_**When the beat drops** _

I start as the lights go strobe-mode to make it look more dramatic as I dance closer to the camera.

 _Alright ladies and gentle demons_  
 _That was very good  
We're going to do the whole thing one more time  
Follow my steps 2,3,4 and  
Da-da da da dada dada da ah_  
 _What'd I say?  
Da-da da da dada dada da ah  
Very good!  
La-da da dada da dum  
Yes!  
La-da da dada da dum  
Good golly!  
La-da da da dada dada da ah_  
 _Bring it around now!  
Ra-da da da dada dada da dum  
Ladies!  
La-da da da dada dada da ah  
Good golly!  
La-da da da dada dada La-da da da dada dada La-da da da dada dada  
Aw yeah!  
Let's bring it on home!  
Aw yeah!_  
 _Oh ohhh Oh ohhh Oh ohhh  
Ohhh  
Bring the beat back!  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
Aw aww aw aww aw aww_   
Let me see you're Betty Boop _  
When the beat drops_

I keepgettingcloser to the camera until the music finally ends. I smile at the camera. "Well I do hope you all enjoyed that! I know I did!~ Well my time has come. Tune in next time to see me perform again!~ Until then.~" I blow a kiss at the camera and wink. The director says it's a wrap and I can hear my stomach growl. I looked at the table of food, well now just the table. I guess the little twins ate everything. Again. 

I felt a nudge on my shoulder, I look behind me to see Katie holding a plastic container towards me. "Here I know you don't eat before coming here." I smile shyly. "Thank you Katie! I love your cooking! Maybe you could teach me one day!" I hug her quickly then run off so I could get home and enjoy this food!

I always enjoy Katie's cooking. I eat a bit on my walk home. Not watching where I was going I bumped into someone. I look up and see the Princess! "Oh I am sorry Princess. I wasn't looking where I was going." As I held my hand out towards the princess a girl with white hair slaps my hand away. "¡No la toques, maldita perra!" I frown. "Bueno, disculpame por tratar de ser educada." I reply back. Her eye widens. "Well you could be in affiliation with the radio demon!" I gasp. "why would you think that?" she points to my mic. "Oh darling this is for my tv show! I make cartoons, voice characters and sing! This helps me change my voice and make my ink creations." Us three talk for a bit and then Charlie, the princess asks me to help her.

I tap my chin in thought, "You know the last time I helped someone," I smile as my eye twitches "tHaT pErSoN kIlLeD mE, but for you princess I will gladly help you!" They both told me about the Happy Hotel. "Hm yes indeed it sounds like a grand idea! I shall help you in anyway I can! I can also get you a chance to talk about your hotel on the news!" They both smiled and we went our separate ways. I walked into my small apartment and packed all of my things so I could move into the Happy Hotel.


	2. Build Our Machine

(this is how I want y'all to see this as) 

I sit in front of my mirror just starring at my reflection. A sudden feeling of hatred overwhelms me. And there was only one person who my hatred was directed at. Joey Drew. This was all his fault!!!! If I ever see him he. Is. Dead. My hatred for that man only grew each day. That man I saw as a father! He killed me! 

I hear a loud **CRACK** and the shattering of broken glass hitting the ground, I look towards the broken mirror and take a deep breath so I calm down. "Okay Mel calm down. You know exactly what to do." I snap and I am wearing an Alice Angel outfit. 

I walk out onto my stage and flash a grin at the camera. "Hello demons and all~ So as you all know I used to work as an animator!~ So today I will sing a song that deals with the cartoon gone wrong!~ Hit it Beelz!~" 

_They have sent you a letter  
To come back home to play  
But to your dismay, this isn't your day  
For the happy fun time  
Has begun to fade  
Watch as we reanimate  
Our corpses you abandoned  
We're dismantled  
We're mishandled  
But we won't be skipped and swayed  
Trapped within these walls  
You left our souls to drip away  
The ink decays  
The walls at bay  
But the reckoning has come today  
(You say)  
Boris has no guts 'cause you  
Replaced it with mechanical strain  
We've been tortured  
But we move forward  
This disorder kills your day!  
I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor  
Hey!  
There's no vaccine  
To cure your dirty needs  
For now you must  
Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight  
Tonight  
Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight  
Tonight  
Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight  
So you found all the pieces  
To initiate the pain  
Our venom stains  
The night remains  
But the ending is always just the same  
No gain  
Nod your head to the beat of death  
As you draw your last eternal breath  
Sensations  
Of an invasion  
Start to course right through our veins  
You say have no brains  
We're just cartoons for your portrayal  
To tell some tale about a boat and sail  
But sure this inevitably unveils the fail  
Splashes of eternal hate  
Will flood the floor and clean your slate  
Now we're the tools and you're the fool  
Our nightmare dominates  
I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor  
Hey!  
There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must  
Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight  
I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor  
Hey!  
There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must  
Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight  
Tonight  
Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight  
Tonight  
Build up Our Machine  
You die tonight  
I am aware  
That your soul is now divine  
We care to not toil  
With unbroken chains  
So don't toil with ours  
Like he did to our shining stars (Our shining stars)  
So prepare for adventure  
We're a whole new creature  
From the darkest side  
You can't take away the pain we feel  
Created as monsters  
That come to life  
(Come back to life)  
So you've come back to the end now  
Alive but dead inside  
The heart beats loud  
You've joined our crowd  
We are but punished serpentines  
Your life with him was fun  
But now the terror's only just begun  
Now come with me  
And you will see  
WE'RE A NEW BORN CYANIDE!  
I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor  
Hey!  
There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must  
Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight  
I am alive  
Immortalized  
You're the creator, you traitor  
Hey!  
There's no vaccine  
To cure our dirty needs  
For now you must  
Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight  
Tonight  
Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight  
Tonight  
Build up Our Machine  
You DIE tonight_

I grin maliciously at the camera and lick my lips. "Now everyone of my fans I must tell you that I will now be staying at The Happy Hotel!~ I know that you all will be on your best behavior for the princess!~ And next time I will have a VERY special guest on my show to sing a duet with! And I also have news from the princess that she will talk her father into sending my show up to heaven!~ So if you get rehabilitated you can still watch me in heaven!~ Now tootles everyone and see you next time!~"

The lights go off.

~Somewhere else in Hell~

I look at a television and see someone I knew, my tail sways happily and my never fading grin grows wider. My darling Mel! She is here! I have finally found her after what my ~~creator~~ tormentor did to her. And she was singing MY song! Oh how I have longed to hear her voice since that day! She was kind to us... to me. She cared about us. She cared about everyone. Everyone was sad when they learned she had died. 

Except Joey Drew. That bastard! Just because she was nice to us, he killed her! My tail slowly goes limp. Does that mean I'm the reason she died? Would she be mad at me? Hopefully she won't. Now come on Bendy you've got a date with an angel!~

I adjust my tie and head toward The Happy Hotel to see my angel!~ Oh I cannot wait! She is in for a big surprise! Maybe even Boris will find us and we can all sing together again! Like one big happy family! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well introducing BENDY!!!!!!! Now IDK if I'm gonna make him a yandere or not. But I do hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I just haven't had that much inspiration... but I'm working on it! 


	3. Come Little Children

I sigh as I place my last bag in the room Charlie gave me. I smile as I look around my [room(just imagine it's in Hell and there's a bed on the top)](https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/7/27/op5txzsste.jpg). It was nice of Charlie to give me this room. After I finished bringing up everything with the help of Angel Dust. I went downstairs and stood outside the [hotel](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/90/8d/4f908d9b0d887eb8ecccc47d513810e6.png) in the circle and started dancing and singing _(play song)._ I start swaying and slowly twirling like a ballerina.

_Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows_

Some little demon children appear and a certain Radio demon watches from afar entranced by the singing. 

_Follow sweet children  
I'll show thee the way  
Through all the pain  
And the sorrows  
Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions_

_Hush now dear children  
It must be this way  
Too weary of life  
And deceptions  
Rest now my children  
For soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet_

_Come little children  
I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment  
Come little children  
The time's come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows_

I stop singing and dancing when I noticed all the little demons around. "Why hello little ones!~ Wanna play some games?" I tapped one cat-like demon on the nose. "Tag you are it!~" Then twirled away whilst the children laughed and ran around playing tag with me.

Meanwhile With Alastor~

Is she some kind of siren, perhaps? Hm well this fiasco of a hotel! Ah how entertained I was watching that fiasco on the picture show! Now maybe I can get another powerful demon on my side.~ Ms. Daimonas and I will get along swimmingly! Since both of us are entertainers.~ And maybe just maybe I can take over Hell with her help.~ 

I fluff up my hair, (Ohmergerd his hair doe(pffft puns)) so I look presentable to the young darling girl!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update yay!!!!! And Alastor has appeared!~ The Radio Demon we all know and love~ (well maybe not all) But enjoy this short chapter~ I may update again later whilst listening to some music!~


	4. I Believe Sinners Can Be Redeemed

After Mel got settled into a room she walked downstairs to speak with Charlie. She was excited. Mel wanted to have a chat with Charlie to see if she could try to get a chance to talk to Lucifer. Her idea was to allow her to have an opening to have the angels in Heaven to watch her show. Since it may also give God a chance to see Charlie's hard work. Not that she would tell Lucifer THAT part of her idea. She'd be sent to second hell insane to tell Lucifer that she wants Good to see how Charlie wants to change demons for the better.

As soon as she sees Charlie near the door with a slightly panicked look she knew something was happening. ((Now I'mma improvise this part hehe ^^")) "Uh Vaggie... The uh Radio Demon is at the door." "What?!?!" Charlie pushed at her cheeks. "What do I do?!" "Well don't let him in!" Charlie looked at Mel. Mel just smiled at Charlie with that type of motherly smile that says 'You can do it. I know you can'. Charlie nodded and opened the door. "May I speak now?" Charlie nodded feeling braver. 

The Radio Demon, also known as Alastor, talked with Charlie, occasionally taking glances at Mel. After him singing and bringing in 2 more demons, he turned to Mel with his wide smile. "Now darling, what is the ____ doing here?~" Mel glances at Alastor with distaste, which kinda hurt Alastor's feelings a bit. "If you must know." She looks at her nails, "I am here to _ACTUALLY_ help Charlie here with her dream!" She then points her talon like nail at Alastor. " _Unlike you I actually believe some demons can be redeemed._ " Alastor just laughed. "Oh my dear what kind of demon scum could be redeemed?" 

Mel was now angry. "Oh Alastor I can name a few.~ Those who were sacrificed to Lucifer, children, those who killed from self-defense, those who were wrongly accused of something they didn't do, those who committed suicide and those who only did bad things because there was no other way for them to survive and help their families. How about them Mr. All-Knowing Radio Demon. Don't those people deserve another fucking chance at redemption so they can see their families! Don't be a heartless bastard. I am in Hell for a reason, so I cannot be redeemed. I helped summon a demon. And I was **_mUrDeReD_** by the man I saw as a father. So I do believe that some demons can be redeemed." 

Mel was tackled by a crying Charlie. Husk, looked at Mel and nodded. Niffty was also tearing up. Mel pets Charlie's head. "Yes Charlie I believe in your dream with my whole heart and being. I may actually have an idea for how this can be accomplished. But I need to talk to your father. I will not tell him the whole reason why I want an opening to Heaven so God can see what you want to do for sinners. And maybe he can stop or at least minimize the amount of exterminations there are." Mel looked at Alastor daring him to go against her idea. When he didn't say a thing she grinned. "Now Charlie I do know some songs that may make some demons angry at me. And I will want you to also join me on my show and maybe if Alastor will be a gentleman he will also talk about how if sinners want to be redeemed to come to the Hotel. And also," Mel turned towards Angel Dust. "Angel. I know you actually want a way to get away from Valentino. I can do **_SoMeThInG_** about that!~" Mel's voice changed a bit like Alastor's does and some ink started to drip down her face, nails and teeth growing sharper than a dagger. " _ **I wIlL hApPiLy TaKe CaRe Of ThAt SeX hUnGrY cReTiN fOr GoOd.~**_ " 

Mel knew what Valentino did to his "workers" if they didn't do what he wanted. She has seen to many demons come out of that Porn Studio limping, bloody and bruised. She seethed every time one came out like that. She might be co-workers with Vox. And he knew she didn't like seeing that so he made sure she didn't see that. What a fucking gentleman. Vox has also told Valentino what would happen if Mel saw anymore demons come out all battered. That had made Valentino stop for a bit, but then he kept on doing it. Even Velvet tried getting him to stop. She had helped Mel get her job, which also helped Vox make more money and to be happy. Velvet also might ship Vox and Mel. She already had a ship name for them. Voxel. And many other demons agree with Velvet about thinking that Vox and Mel would make a cute and powerful couple.

~Time Skip: Mel POV~

Charlie got me a chance to speak with Lucifer AND Lilith. So to say I was nervous was an understatement. I was beyond nervous, to speak with not one but both rulers of Hell?! This was a once in a chance opportunity. 

I looked up at the mansion and took a deep breath and opened the door. I followed Charlie's directions to Lucifer's office. When I got there I knocked waiting for an answer. "Come in." I opened the door then closed it behind me. Now to say I made a good impression would be a lie. As I had turned from the door, Lucifer was up in my face so I may have slapped him. I stood there shocked at what I had done. 'Oh shit I am dead' Then someone started laughing and it was no other but Lilith. Both Lucifer and I looked at the laughing Lilith, when Lucifer started to laugh as well. "Well no one has ever slapped me before or made my wife laugh! Oh Charlie was right! You are wonderful! Now let's talk about this idea of yours!" 

After an hour or two talking Lucifer and Lilith agreed to my idea! Before I left Lilith pulled me to the side. "I know the true reason you want that opening to Heaven, my dear girl, and I want to say thank you for helping my dear Charlotte. My husband may not believe that demons can be redeemed, but I also know there are those who can be redeemed. So again thank you. And if you would tell her I believe in her and if she ever needs help to call me." I nodded and left. 

~Time skip: back at hotel~

I told everyone what had happened. Charlie was happy her mother believed in her. And was kind of shocked that I slapped her father and made her mother laugh. I went up to my room and laid on my bed falling asleep.

~Somewhere else: Bendy's POV~

I found Boris and we both started our journey to find Mel. I look out the window and place my hand on the glass. 'Don't worry Mel we will find you in no time.' I grin and my tail swishes back and forth.

A/N 

Now for that ____ I'mma need a nickname for Mel! It cannot be Ink Demon or Angel something unique to her. Thank you! Also I hope you enjoyed this update.


	5. I Can Only Imagine

((If you haven't watched the movie I Can Only Imagine then I recommend you do! It is so good and it made me cry)) 

I cannot believe that I'm actually doing this! God and the angels are going to hear me sing! So I must sing a song that has heavenly meaning! And I had the perfect song for this occasion! A song by MercyMe "I Can Only Imagine".

I take a deep breath and wipe away invisible dirt off my pure white dress(above)- that Rosie made for me. I grab my microphone as a halo of light envelopes me. I slowly look up at the camera and smile softly. "Hello my dear lovely viewers, now today is going to be different, because today I will have more than my hellish audience, but also some heavenly audience. Now please enjoy this song. It has a deep meaning for me since when I died I left behind my 2 younger brothers. Joshua and Kane know that your big sister loves and misses you very much. Now onto the song." 

(play [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXnrch5NX3s))

_I can only imagine what it will be like  
When I walk, by your side  
I can only imagine what my eyes will see  
When you face is before me  
I can only imagine  
I can only imagine  
Surrounded by Your glory   
What will my heart feel   
Will I dance for you Jesus   
Or in awe of You be still   
Will I stand in your presence   
Or to my knees will I fall   
Will I sing hallelujah   
Will I be able to speak at all   
I can only imagine   
I can only imagine_

Tears slowly roll down my cheek. I remembered the last day I had with my brothers. We had gone to the park and the ice cream parlor. Joshua had gotten a Root Beer Float, Kane had gotten a banana split and I had gotten a chocolate milkshake. We even made pillow forts before we all had gone to bed. I wonder what happened to them after they realized I was never coming back. 

_I can only imagine when that day comes  
_ _When I find myself standing in the Son  
_ _I can only imagine when all I would do is forever  
_ _Forever worship You  
_ _I can only imagine  
_ _I can only imagine  
_ _Surrounded by Your glory  
_ _What will my heart feel  
_ _Will I dance for You, Jesus  
_ _Or in awe of you be still  
_ _Will I stand in your presence  
_ _Or to my knees will I fall  
_ _Will I sing hallelujah  
_ _Will I be able to speak at all  
_ _I can only imagine  
_ _I can only imagine hey yeah_

I grip my microphone tighter as my singing becomes more emotional and stronger.

_Surrounded by Your glory  
_ _What will my heart feel  
_ _Will I dance for You, Jesus  
_ _Or in awe of you be still  
_ _Will I stand in Your presence  
_ _Or to my knees will I fall  
_ _Will I sing hallelujah  
_ _Will I be able to speak at all  
I can only imagine  
I can only imagine hey ya ah  
_ _I can only imagine yeah yeah  
I can only imagine  
_ _I can only imagine ey ey ey  
_ _I can only imagine  
_ _I can only imagine when all I will do  
_ _Is forever, forever worship You  
_ _I can only imagine_

  
I look up directly at the camera and smile. "Now God if you are indeed listening, I want you to know..." I look at Vox to tell him to keep the Heaven line open. "Our Princess wants to help change demons. She doesn't want to see anymore of us slaughtered. She has even made a hotel just for this. A hotel to help REDEEM sinners! Won't you give us a chance to show sinners can be redeemed. For example children, those who only stole because it was their last and only resort, people who made deals that they were forced into because it would mean they can keep their family alive, those who committed suicide, those who killed only because they were defending themselves or others and those innocent people who were kidnapped and used as sacrifices! Can you look into your heart God and give these people a chance at redemption! And know that our princess Charlotte Magne just wants her people to have a chance to see their families again. And thank you for your time." I smile and the lights go off. 

I cannot wait for Lucifer's reaction. I give Vox a smile and a thanks then start my way back to the hotel, not noticing that I was leaving a blushing Vox. 

Vox POV(um yeah idek his kind of personality so here it goes!~)

This girl. I swear one day I will say no to her. But how can I ever so no to her? I sigh as Valentino walks over. "Damn Vox she has you wrapped around her finger.~ But well I guess she has almost all the overlords wrapped around her finger.~ Though I wonder what those fingers can do.~" I shove Val into the wall. "Don't even think abo-" Val starts laughing. "DAMN she DOES have you wrapped around her finger! Don't worry Voxie, I can help you win the lovely ink singer.~" I run my hand down my face/screen(?). "Thanks, but no thanks Val." Val then fluffs his robe and shrugs. "Well then you won't mind that Radio Demon also trying to win her affections.~" 

Valentino leaves me in silence. Then I just scream. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!?!?!?"

A/N  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter that has a bit of Mel's background~ Don't worry you will get a full chapter about Mel's life before she was killed.~


	6. A Gift From God

To say Lucifer was pissed was a **REAL** understatement. You could hear him scream from the other side of Hell. That's when Charlie decided she'd be giving me lifts to the TV station while Lilith would pick me up and drive me back to the hotel. At least Lilith wasn't angry, she believed in her daughters dream. Lilith would help as much as she could.

So today I was opening some letters and packages from fans when Tom came in with a box wrapped in white wrapping and had a golden bow on top. "This is the last one Mel!" I smiled and thanked Tom. I took the box and neatly unwrapped it. I would keep the wrapping paper and bow for later. What was in the box was a big surprise. A bible, a white feather ink pen and a rolled up parchment. 

I took out the parchment, unrolled it and stared at it. It was from God. "Dear Melani Daimonas, I will never forget your speech about my granddaughter Charlotte wanting to help sinners be redeemed. And let me tell you I believe in what you said. I wish to acknowledge the fact that you are correct. Sinners can be redeemed, but I must warn you that Lucifer may not open the Heaven connection. So I will have it open only for you. So thank you for enlightening me to Charlotte's idea for redeeming sinners, so tell her that I will be keeping an eye on her, also two young boys by the names of Joshua and Kane Daimonas, wish to tell you how happy they are that you are alright and to say that your voice is still as beautiful as when you were alive. They miss you dearly and love you very much. Your's sincerely, God. P.S. The feather pen when used will send word to me if you ever wish to speak to your brothers"

Tears slowly run down my cheeks and a smile widens on my face. I can't believe my brothers watched me. I am so happy that I can contact them! I laugh joyfully then gasp and stand up, knocking my chair over. I have to show Charlie this! I grab everything and put them in my bag carefully, I hold the bible close to my chest and hurry outside to Lilith. 

I jump into the limo startling Lilith. "Lilith! I-I got a letter and gift from God!" I show her the bible and letter. We hurried to the hotel, where I jumped out as quick as I could. I entered the hotel. "CHARLIE!!! COME HERE QUICK!!" Charlie rushed out of the living area, "What is it?!" I showed her the bible and parchment. "God sent me this! Charlie he believes you can do it!" We both squeal and jump around. 

~Heaven- God's POV~

I do believe in Charlotte's dream, I sit on my throne with a smile on my face. Those two girls believe so deeply that they would make Lucifer angry. He believed no one could be redeemed. I am glad those two girls met and are going to work really hard to accomplish this goal. I cannot wait for some response from Melani. 

A/N 

I know it's short but that's all I could think of I sowwy. T^T


	7. Halloween Special- Calling All The Monsters

:outfit

I slowly step up looking around at my [surroundings](https://www.manchestervermont.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/AdobeStock_121398181-e1538745125349.jpeg). I look forward into the trees, when I start hearing music. My foot starts tapping and my shoulders start moving. It felt like the music was controlling me. And I just let it.

Callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all, I'm callin' all  
I'm callin' all the monsters

Oh yeah ay, oh yeah ay, oh yeah ay, ay ay

Heart thumps and you jump  
Comin' down with goosebumps  
You dared to go there  
I'ma, I'ma get you so scared

I turn around and find some monsters dancing out of the woods. I couldn't help but continue dancing and singing.

We're wantin' to (yeah)  
We're hauntin' you (yeah)  
We're wantin' to (yeah)  
Eh eh

You stayed in too late  
To be getting afraid  
This scene's extreme  
I'ma get you so scared

We're wantin' to (yeah)  
We're hauntin' you (yeah)  
We're wantin' to (yeah)  
Eh eh

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya  
We're comin' to get ya

Callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all, I'm callin' all  
I'm callin' all the monsters

You hide or you try  
Kiss tomorrow goodbye  
We thrill to your chill  
B-b-b-buckin' for a freak-out

We're wantin' to (yeah)  
We're hauntin' you (yeah)  
We're wantin' to (yeah)  
Eh eh

We might just bite  
Underneath the moonlight  
More fun if you run  
I'm I'm already chasin'

More monsters appear dancing. Werewolves, ghouls, zombies, ghosts, vampires and witches were all here. 

We're wantin' to (yeah)  
We're hauntin' you (yeah)  
We're wantin' to (yeah)  
Eh eh

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya  
We're comin' to get ya

Callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all the monsters  
Callin' all, I'm callin' all  
I'm callin' all the monsters

Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head  
Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire

Gonna get your body shakin'  
Wishin' you could just awaken

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya  
If you're only dreaming  
Why I hear you screaming?  
Tonight all the monsters gonna dance  
We're comin' to get ya  
We're comin' to get ya (yeah)

Oh yeah ay, oh yeah ay, oh yeah ay

Comin' to get you

I look behind me to see that all the monsters that once were there aren't anymore. I shrug and leave. "Must have been my imagination." I look over my shoulder and wink at the readers. "Happy Halloween, stay safe and be careful.~"


	8. Early Christmas Special- Believe

I stood in the middle of the street with many demons staring at Mel curiously wondering why she was wearing a [red cape](https://content.instructables.com/ORIG/FWI/5478/IGCJNX0Y/FWI5478IGCJNX0Y.jpg?crop=1%3A1&frame=1&width=320). I look at Vox giving him the sign to start recording. "Hello!~ Now I know you are all wondering why I am standing here. Well to answer your question, it's a very special month for me. I used to spend this whole month with my little brothers. So for now I am hoping they watch this cause the song I am about to sing is from our favorite Christmas movie!" 

I take off the big cape to reveal my outfit([the pic](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/62/c2/b4/62c2b4c77e3395374c0fb6a0d05297d3.jpg)). I start singing.

_Children sleeping  
Snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling  
Likes bells in the distance  
We were dreamers  
Not so long ago  
But one by one  
We all had to grow up_

_When it seems the magic slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas Day  
Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe  
Trains move quickly  
To their journey's end  
Destinations  
Are where we begin again  
Ships go sailing  
Far across the sea  
Trusting starlight  
To get where they need to be  
When it seems that we have lost our way  
We find ourselves again on Christmas Day  
Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe  
If you just believe  
If you just believe  
If you just believe  
Just believe  
Just believe_

I look at the camera. "I wish you all a merry December."

* * *

A/N

Tell me your fave Christmas song/movie!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment some song ideas that could work for this please it will be appreciated!^w^


End file.
